


The Deal of a Lifetime

by Wolfe_Mollenkopf



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/F, Freezerburn - Freeform, Just normal drinking, No abuse, RWBY Rock AU, Rock and Roll, Tags Are Hard, more tags later likely
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2620217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfe_Mollenkopf/pseuds/Wolfe_Mollenkopf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(This will take place in the RWBY Rock AU and in our own universe (as in on Earth and not Remnant). If you want to learn more about it, go to the RWBY Rock tag on Tumblr)</p><p>In the City of Angels, Chairman Ozpin of Beacon Records believes he has found a band that could define this new generation in Chicago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getting Noticed

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, my name is Wolfe and welcome to this new story! This will be the first one I wrote RWBY ever, as well as the first time I wrote a story in ages. Due to those two things, I kindly ask you all to leave some form of a review so I know if I am doing good and if I'm not, I can fix it in later chapters/stories. I hope you all enjoy my work and would want me to do more works in the future.
> 
> Wolfe signing off.

_Now it's time to say goodbye,_

_To the things we loved,_

_And the innocence of youth._

_How the time seemed to fly_

_From our carefree lives,_

_And the solitude and peace we always knew._

Sitting on a padded leather chair behind his mahogany desk, Ozpin is slowly nodding his head to the music playing inside his big office looking over the beautiful LA skyline. He is finely dressed in his formal attire as always, his black, single-breasted jacket that matches his vest going well with his emerald undershirt, which matches the scarf that covers his neck. From under his desk, he is wearing his olive green pants, its color shade leaning more towards his undershirt and scarf than his vest and coat. From some janitor's point of view, you would think he was on break from his work.

However, this isn't the case. In actuality, he is very hard at work. As a record producer and chairman for Beacon Records, one of the many things he has to do is find new talent. Because let's face it, nobody is famous forever. Some people retire, some people die, and some people fuck up so tremendously that they are either forgot about or taken out of the industry by force. So, in a world where these events happen almost commonly, it never hurts to always have a replacement ready and gain new artists onto your label and promote them in hope that they become the next big thing.

As the song continues, a smile slowly grows on his face. Judging by that smile it looks like he might have found that next big thing. Right now, he is listening to an album his friend and fellow employee Peter Port sent to him while he was in Chicago. He was in the middle of an unexpectedly long paid vacation (he should have known he was going to stay to watch all 4 Cubs games), so the fact he sent him an album straight to his office was a sign of importance. After all, Peter knows how he feels about people sending stuff directly to him. They have a full-time staff on the payroll whose job is to deliver the mail to us after all. He must've thought what he is thinking right now; that this band could be that one musical group that defines a whole generation. As the last song on the album finishes, Ozpin takes a drink of his coffee.

"Oh dear friend…" He says to nobody in particular, as he sits his mug down on the table, a smirk appearing on his face.

"Just how did you find this band?"

* * *

 

While staying at the Windy City to see a Cubs game or four (Ozpin should've known he wanted to stay and watch all four games in the series), he chose to do some overtime and walked into a CD store near his hotel to hear some local talent that the studio might want to sign. Luckily for Mr. Port, the store had a special section just for unsigned local artists. While casually flicking his finger through the CDs, an album caught his eye.

Frist off, the band (from what he could tell) was called 'RWBY'. The name mildly surprised him, since he was in the 'Rock' sub-section and misspelling a word in an artist's name is usually a Hip-Hop/Electronica thing. The second thing, as well as the main thing, that grabbed his attention is the box art itself. On the cover was a gigantic, metallic, rose red-colored scythe that could only be described as 'monstrous'. He also saw something on the weapon, wrapped around the scythe's length tightly like an anaconda. It was the stem of a rose, blooming beautifully on top of the scythe like it was in a garden. On some of its thorns however, blood was dripping off them like someone tried to grab it and got pricked by its sharpness. On the bottom of the album cover, in the same font that seems to have been created solely for this band, read the words 'Red like Roses'. Needless to say, it definitely it a beautifully simplistic album cover that really stands out a lot.

It stood out so much so, that before finishing looking through other possible albums to listen to Peter brought the album and walked out the door, excited to see if this album was as beautiful on the inside as it was on the outside. After listening through the album twice (once to analyze and once for fun), the answer he came up with was a roaring 'yes'. He'll be honest; a lot of the artists who they do end up signing usually still need to work out some issues here and there before an album gets released. This is usually due to one of two things. One, the original audio would sound bad simply because the music was interpedently produced and didn't have that polish that is expected from a major label like Beacon. Alternatively, the second reason is that he can see their potential but they themselves haven't reached it yet and need the label's help and guidance. Listening to this album however, it is clear that they have that polish already and their raw talent is at least as big as most people's potential.

The audio sounds crystal clear and smooth, like it was already professionally produced with high quality equipment. Whoever they are, they are not starving artists it seems. As for the actual music, 'wow' is the best way to describe it and he means that in the best way possible. Each song from the album can stand alone and be great, and listening to all of them in order is nothing less than a religiously experience. After he listens to it a third time, Port just knows that Ozpin has to hear this. He just knows that he will love it. When he finishes listening to the whole album again, he puts the album in a box and mails it over straight to Ozpin's office at Beacon Records. Even though he isn't the biggest fan of having stuff mailed directly to his door, after listening to the music he will understand surely.

As the good old United States Postal Service gets ready to deliver his package to the Wizard of Oz himself, Peter knows his job isn't over yet. Even though the music is most certainly good enough to get them signed, whether or not they want to sign is a whole different matter. After all, you can't sign the unwilling. He also knows that, for some strange reason he can't understand, some musicians just don't want a major record deal. Maybe there is something about being an unsigned artist that is appealing to them or maybe to music fans that the labels can't give them. What that is, he doesn't know really. He really hopes they aren't one of those musicians, because he believes he has made the discovery that makes a career.

After doing some research online, he found a site dedicated to the band. On the front page, the site listed an e-mail that people could use to contact them. This is likely used by people to try to get them to come and join local events or fan mail. He decides that this e-mail is likely the best way to contact them. After signing on to his e-mail, he cracks his knuckles and begins typing his message. He doesn't have a lot of time to stay here in Chicago, and he hopes that they aren't doing anything important that will cause a schedule conflict.

* * *

 

_Girl, Girl, I want your body; I want your body, cause of that big ol' fat ass._

_Girl, Girl, I want your body; I want your body, cause of that big ol' fat ass._

Blake sighs deeply as she sits in front of her laptop. She taps her fingers below the keyboard as the thumb and index finger of her other hand squeezes the bridge of her nose. Behind her, Yang stumbles across the living room of their apartment, hips swaying as she dances around the room in a way that can only be described as 'white girl wasted'. Weiss groans loudly from the couch, hugging the pillow tight over her face to try to muffle the painful sound known as 'Yang's drunk singing voice' while Ruby just nods her head and writes down song lyrics, already having drifted away into the music playing in her headphones. The golden beauty has been like this after their game of FUBAR they played to celebrate another good show. Everyone played, but Ruby chose not to drink tonight. Yang, being the caring big sis she is, chose to drink all the Ruby's drinks.

This proved to be good for Ruby, since if she played she would've gotten completely shitfaced. This also proved to be bad for everyone else, since that meant Yang is the one who got completely shitfaced. Normally, Blake wouldn't be annoyed by her songs like Weiss usually is when she sings drunk. Normally, however, she would be singing one of their songs to which she knows all the words to. This can make for fun times, watching her drunkenly bumbled out the same words the ice queen would sing gracefully at our shows. However, this is different. Right now, she is singing a song they heard on the radio on the way in. From that song, it seems obvious that she could only remember one line. This wouldn't stop her though; she would just have to sing that same line over, and over, _and over, and over, **and over again.**_

_Girl, Girl, I want your body; I want your body, cause of that big ol' fat ass._

_Girl, Girl, I want your body; I want your body, cause of that big ol' fat ass._

"Yang, for the love of Oum, please stop singing!" Weiss shouts out, the sound muffled by the pillow still pressed against her head.

Whether she did this out of spite or she just so happened to want to at that point in time, Yang started to sing louder. This causes Weiss to remove her pillow and throw it at Yang. Even though it barely hit her, her blood alcohol level was high enough to where the hit was still enough to cause her to fall straight on her ass.

"Hey, what the fuck..?" Yang asked, not knowing what caused her to fall. Weiss stated a 'thank you' before she started walking over to the kitchen, to which Yang asked 'what?' again.

Blake smiles as she watches them. They are so going to start dating. When, however, was the question. She hopes it isn't sometime this year. Not because she doesn't want them together yet. Heck, the sooner they date the better. However, if they start dating this year, it will most likely be Yang asking out Weiss since she would still be either unaware of how much she loves her or from her being too shy to ask. And if Yang asks Weiss out sometime this year, that would mean she would lose two bets to Ruby on one day.

As she remembers their little bets, she hears a 'ding' from her laptop. She turns around immediately to see what it was. She scans across the screen until she sees that they got an e-mail. Since she has nothing better to do, she decides to open it now rather than later. Before opening her e-mail, she notices something in the address. Something she just knows she has seen before.

"Hey Weiss!" Blake yells over her shoulder, calling for her from the kitchen.

"Yeah? What is it Blake?" she replied, carrying some cut apples in a bowl as she walks over to her.

Yang, having moved to a chair in front of the diner top in the kitchen after her meeting with the floor, reaches for the snow angel's bowl of fruit. Weiss moves the bowl away from Yang's reach, to which causes her to groan in frustration. "I have a question." Blake tells Weiss, whose now standing behind her, finishing her bite of apple before speaking. "Okay, then shoot." Weiss said, biting into another piece of apple.

"Does the name 'Peter Port' sound like something you heard before?" Blake asked, circling her mouse cursor around the name of the person who sent the e-mail.

In response to this, Weiss stops chewing. After a second or so, she swallows and leans over on the chair Blake is sitting on.

"Yes, I know the name. Why do you ask?"

"Well, we just got an e-mail from him. I remember you said that name once or twice."

With that, Weiss's eyes widen like saucers. Blake turns around to see her, only to notice her newly gained expression. She raises her eyebrow before asking another question.

"What's wrong Weiss? Is he someone you know?"

She shakes her head. "Not personally, no." She states, a smile appearing on her face as she leans closer and reads the address.

"Okay then, who is he then?"

"Why Blake, he is the marketing director and talent scout for the biggest record label in Los Angeles."


	2. Making Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Over the e-mail, Blake and Peter reply to each other in hopes to plan a meeting before he has to leave for Los Angeles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone once again, and welcome to the second chapter of this story! Now, as you will notice, this is going to be fairly shorter than the first chapter. I explained on my tumblr blog about this (which if you want updates and details on this story and more, I highly recommend you follow. Link is www.tumblr.com/blog/wolfemollenkopf ), but basically the laptop I am using for these stories has crashed twice last night alone with both crashes almost causing me to lose all progress in this chapter. So I wanted to hurry it up and get to a certain point in the story and publish the next chapter before I send the laptop in to get it fixed. I promise you from now on I will avoid posting less than 1,000 words chapters in the future, but I just want to publish this now while it is safe.
> 
> As usual, I hope you liked this and if you get something needs improved or you want to tell me you like what you see, feel free to make a review. Your input can really help this story and future ones get better. Wolfe signing off.

Blake chose to wait until tomorrow before they meet up with Peter, because she felt like them showing up in the middle of the night with three of them drunk off their asses would more or less be a poor way to introduce yourself to the man who could make all your dreams come true with some ink and a few sheets of paper. So after telling Ruby about the good news (she would have also told Yang, but after how bad she lost the drinking game that night the chances of her remembering it was slim), she decided to go to earlier than usually in an attempt to minimize how bad the hangover was going to be. She also told Ruby to make sure both her _and_ Yang go to bed early as well. She would tell Weiss too, but she had faith that she would do so without being told to. Despite being a little tipsy earlier, the shock that someone from Beacon Records of all people wanted to talk to them was enough to blow her buzz and when sober Weiss is the most responsible of the four.

After stumbling over to her bed slowly, she lies down on top of it and pulls the covers over her. She would take off her zip-up jacket and faded denim jeans, but she frankly doesn't feel like it. Plus nighttime in the Windy City can produce some freezing temperatures. So, having on these clothes would probably be the best thing for her to do right now. After turning on the TV to have some background noise she quickly falls asleep, anxious to see if they get a reply from Mr. Port about a possible meeting.

* * *

 

Now, Peter always knew that he wasn't tech savvy. I mean, he knows electronics 101 obviously. Working in the brave new world that is the digital age, you kinda have to have that knowledge. However, a tech wizard he is not. He can’t code, he can’t hack, and he doesn't do text lingo very well. He knows ‘lol’ is ‘laugh out loud’, ‘wtf’ is ‘what the fuck’, ‘smh’ is ‘shake my head’, etc. He knows the basics basically. However, he isn't on the level of children who grew up in this era of technology.  

So when he got a reply from the band and it had phrases like ‘hrllli’, ‘twonit’, and ‘gappy’; of course he was confused. How language seems to evolve right in front of you. Not even the internet had an answer to his plights, and he is positive the internet knows everything. In a last ditch attempt to learn, he opened up a word document and copy-pasted the message. This proved to work in an unexpected way right out the front gate.

Turns out he was not reading the newest slang in text culture, but a series of misspellings made by the sender. He snorted as he learned what had taken place. “Well, this is what I get for messaging people in the middle of the night. Must’ve woken up the poor kids, and they typed this with the sand drops still in their eyes.” he rationalizes to himself loudly in his hotel room. If only he knew the real reason for the poor grammar can be found by looking into his apartment and seeing the empty beer cans littering the floor like the snow in the winter. But as the arctic monkeys that could be found in said snow would say, would he wanna know?

After translating the cryptically mistyped message, he was happy to find out that they are more than eager to meet with him and talk about a possible meeting up to discuss what it would mean to sign on the dotted line. Cracking his knuckles once more before typing up a reply himself, he decided that the best place they should meet somewhere close to their home. Since he doesn't know if they own a car and he has a Mercedes Benz outside, that seems like it would be easier to meet up closer to where they are living. After sending the message, he checks the clock and realizes it to almost time for the gates of Wrigley Field to open. After getting his Cubs jacket on, he heads out to his car. Hopefully when the game is over, he will get a reply.

 


	3. Memory is the Key (and I lost it)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ozpin does his work, and Yang doesn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello once again! This is Wolfe and let me say thank you for those who followed and liked this story so far. Since this was my first story and it is based on a somewhat minor AU on tumblr, I didn't think anyone would bat an eye at this story and look what has happened. A week and three chapters later, over 100 views on fanfiction.net on the first chapter alone, another 100 views over here, and a few likes here and there on tumblr itself. Didn't see this coming at all.
> 
> So, to say thank you to you all, I am making an easter egg hunt in this chapter. In the first part of this chapter, I referenced an Eminem song and an Eminem skit as well. If you can be the first to tell me either on here or at my tumblr (just type in my name with no space and add '.tumblr.com') of what the reference was, I will write you an 1,000+ word RWBY story about whatever you want. Like, literally whatever. There are two references, so if you find either one first you can win. But if you found both and nobody else found either one, you can only list one of those two.
> 
> If you want to answer on here, tell me how the story is doing while you are at it. Feedback is super important to me, even if it's just a 'good job' or a 'go fuck yourself'. Wolfe signing off.

_Come at me_

_And you'll see_

_I'm more than meets the eye_

_You think that_

_You'll break me_

_You're gonna find in time_

_You're standing too close to a flame that's burning_

_Hotter than the sun in the middle of July_

_Sending out your army, but you still can't win_

_Listen up, silly boy, 'cuz I'm gonna tell you why_

Nodding her head back and forward, Yang sits on the stool behind the drum set as she uses her sticks to play along with the song that is blasting from the headphones that covers her ears, the song she always plays first when she practices or warms-up. Of all the songs they wrote so far, ‘I Burn’ is her favorite. And it isn’t only because she wrote it herself (with a little polishing help from her little sis). As it goes into the chorus, she hears something that’s off. A sound that really shouldn’t be here, and that sound is getting louder it seems.  She knows it can’t be static, due to it sounding like banging rather than something electric. Now that she thinks about it, it sounds like… Betsy.

She drops her drum sticks into her holster for them after twirling them around her fingers once before stopping the music playing while sliding the headphones off her head. She turns around to address Weiss, a scowl seen on her face as she holds in her hands a thin metal rod and ‘Betsy’, the cowbell the band uses to get someone’s attention when they rock out to the music in their headphones too hard to hear them yell, or in her case while she was practicing. “Why hello there Weiss Cream, what brings you around these parts?” Yang asked in her best John Wayne impression, her signature grin present on her face.

Weiss sighs deeply.

Not a good sign.

“Yang, I can call you Yang right?” she asked irritably, setting down the rod and Betsy before crossing her arms, her index and middle finger alternatively tapping her right arm as her foot also taps against the hardwood floor.

“Um… Yeah, you always h-“she answered with confusion, grin slowly fading into an awkward smile before Weiss interrupts her.

“Alright, that’s good. I was just wondering Yang, do you just fucking hate me?” she assertively asks her, her blue eyes glaring at Yang’s lilac ones. And with that follow-up question, Yang’s smile completely disappears.

“H-Hate you…?” Yang stutters out, squirming slightly from the heiress’s sudden hostility. She hates seeing her like this, especially when it aimed towards her.

“What the fuck have I ever done to you?” Weiss questions Yang, choosing to ignore the one she asked her “I paid for most of the band’s stuff. My own mic, Blake’s studio equipment and bass, an acoustic guitar both her and Ruby can use to help write songs, all of the amps, every single part of that fucking drum set you’re playing, the list goes on Ra-puns-el. This is just the financial side of things, mind you. I do all this for you, for me, for Blake, for Ruby, _for RWBY._ ” she states, pointing at Yang, herself, and to the door twice before finally spinning her finger around the apartment to show she means the band when she technically said ‘ruby’ a second time, with a little venom at the last two words as well.

“U-Uh huh…” Yang mumbles out, nodding her head nervously as she wonders what she did to get under her skin _this_ badly. Was she that drunk last night? She remembers the show, wanting to celebrate the success of that show, Blake pulling beers out of the fridge and suggesting FUBAR (Fucked-up Beyond All Reason), Ruby not wanting to drink, her offering to take Ruby’s drinks if she would still join in on the fun, and then… nothing. Well shit, looks like she can’t remember anything that could be the issue.

“Okay, so we clear on that right? I do a lot of things for us. Now, for today, I only asked _one_ thing for you to do, _only one little thing._ That was for you to get ready and to look decent. ” She said before immediately adding on “Okay, maybe I asked for _two_ little things. I’ll admit a mistake when it’s made.”

Yang widens her eyes at the mentioning of her assigned tasks. Looks like it wasn’t her not remembering the issue she should’ve been worrying about, but the issue of not remembering in itself.

Before she could apologize though, Weiss continued. “However, the point of the matter is that I asked you to do a couple of easy tasks and what did you do? You came in here and started jamming, getting even more sweaty and nasty than you already was from last night.” She then groaned in frustration, unfolding her arms to squeeze the bridge of her nose while she squeezes her eyes shut. “Just please, walk out of this room now and get yourself in the shower and get ready for the meeting. Please do that for me.”

“Okay, okay. I’m sorry Weiss.” Yang said looking down at the ground sad as she walks to the door before Weiss stops her by placing a hand gently on her shoulder, looking up at her sadly.

“Look Yang, I’m sorry too. For, just, all of what I just said.” She sighs before continuing “It’s just that this is basically the biggest day for this band and for all of us as well. She could be on a major label with a multi-record deal if this all goes according to plan and make it big. We deserve to make it big. Blake and me and your sister and you, we all deserve to be loved by millions around the world. We deserve that big mansion in some gated community outside of LA to throw huge parties in. We deserve all those shiny things and bright lights they have down there. And with Port’s help, we have it right in front of us. We could either capture it or let it slip. I don’t want it to slip, you don’t want it to, and we know they don’t want it to. This is it, do or die. This one night will define our whole lives. I just want you at 100%; I want all of us to be at 100%.  You know what I mean?” she asked, a frown forming from remembering what just happened between them.

To make her feel happy, the golden beauty hugs her tight. “I know what you mean. This is a huge day for everyone and we all need to be at our best. Look, I’m sorry for slacking majorly just now and for whatever I did last night if I did something wrong.”

Weiss smiles faintly as she hugs back “All you did wrong last night was sung terribly, nothing too bad.”

This earns a chuckle from Yang. They stand like this for a few seconds, her and Weiss holding each other close and not wanting to let go. They start to sway slightly as the heiress speaks up.

“Hey Yang.”

“Sup?”

“Remember when I stated that you were sweaty?”

“Yeah, I do.”

Yang continues to hug Weiss, who was slowly (and reluctantly) letting go. After doing so, the blonde still held her hold on the ice princess who clears her throat to get her attention. Realizing she was still holding on, Yang blushes and let’s go as well, quickly turning so Weiss doesn’t see her blushing.

“Oops, sorry about that.” She said, scratching the back of her head.

“It’s fine.” Weiss said back, waving her hand passively. Though she doesn’t realize it yet, she thought it was more than fine.

“So, I should go on and start my shower.” Yang stated, pointing towards to door in front of her before she starts walking towards it, pasting the TV showing a soccer game.

“Yeah, we should start getting ready to meet Mr. Port.” Weiss agreed, following her out the door. On the couch of the living room they walk through, she hears Blake and Ruby say something about something else being ‘so close’ and that ‘the bet is still on’. She shakes her head and smiles. She hopes that if they deal goes through, they won’t be gambling away the money they earn up at Vegas by betting over games like that.

* * *

 

Ozpin sits behind his desk, looking at some of the sale numbers coming out of this week. Suns of Neptune’s self-titled album seems to still selling surprising well and could be platinum by the end of the year, something that Sun, Neptune, or Ozpin himself didn’t see coming. It is a very pleasant surprise to say the least. Cardinal Sins is staying on its usual track with Acts of Martyrs selling about as well as their last album Flying with Class did at this time. This is good because their core fan base is still buying, but bad too because _only_ their core fan base is buying it seems.

He looks down at his wooden desk, staring at the album that Port sent to him. ‘And then there is this gem.’ The man thought to himself. Yet another pleasant surprise coming out of this week, it looks like that Peter found another band to add to their roster. A very good band to add to their roster in fact, and with a… unexpected band member as well.

From what Port messaged about them, he sent in their names as well. For their lead singer/pianist they have Weiss Schnee, whose family is actually pretty wealthy. Makes you wonder how the eldest daughter of a mogul found their way to leading a small-time band in Chicago’s worst neighborhood. However it wasn’t her that was the unexpected member, but the bassist/songwriter/back-up vocals/rapper Blake Belladonna a.k.a Bell-a-Don, Chicago’s former Hip-Hop Queen. The same Bell-a-Don who was one of the founders of White Fang who split from the group shortly before they got signed by Atlas Studios is now the bassist for RWBY. What an interesting development.

Along with those two are the sisters Ruby and Yang Xiao Long. Ruby is the band’s lead guitarist and main songwriter with Blake while her older sister is their drummer mostly. Looking at pictures from their show, it is safe to assume that they are adoptive sisters. They have different eye color, different hair color, different ethnicities, etc. However despite all that, it is very clear they treat each other like flesh and blood. Ozpin smiles, for having family members in a band together are always fun to watch, both for him as a record producer and for the fans as well. There seems to be an amount of charisma that siblings bring with them when performing that otherwise can’t be seen from others in music.

Overall, it looks like the old man is going to be asking for a raise with this find, and he will definitely deserve it. Ozpin leans back in his chair, looking at the mirror that placed on the ceiling above him. Staring at his reflection, he speaks to it.

“Well, it looks like the best has yet to come for this year, now doesn’t it?”


	4. Prepare the Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Port drives around and Weiss and Yang talk about formal attire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, and I am so sorry about the delay! If you follow my blog, you would know that last Tuesday I was in a car accident and I have been dealing with the events and pain that followed it. So while I wanted to be able to work on this, talking to insurance companies constantly as well as finals have been making it hard for me to get time to do these stories. Also, I planned on dropping a secret story on Thanksgiving, but that didn't happen either. That story should be the next thing to come out.
> 
> Anyway, I also apologize if the writing isn't as good as other chapters. I don't think this is my best work by a long shot. Also, thanks to the two guest who posted reviews on this story. It helps to hear directly from the reader from time to time. Don't be afraid to make your comments on this story. I want to hear your thoughts, no matter what they are. Wolfe signing off.
> 
> P.S. Also, I am going to flat out make it official that this is going down a Freezerburn path since I plan on them to actually hook up by the time we reach the end.

As Peter rides in the back of a limo he rented for his meeting with the band, he looks out the rolled down window in search of said band. Now, one can argue that a white man in a suit with a mustache so big that Joseph Stalin would go 'oh shit son' riding around in the worst part of the most crime filled city in the most crime filled nation on the planet in the back of a limousine with the windows rolled down could quite possibly be the dumbest thing a man of his position could do. That one person should feel good about themselves, because that would be an argument they would win quite easily. However, Mr. Port knows that you do not get anywhere in the music business by constantly playing things smart, but he should also know that you won't get anywhere in the business by running around the south side of Chicago aimlessly with your head sticking out of the back of a limo looking like Mr. Moneybags of Monopoly fame when he was in his prime.

Despite all this, and the fact that he was trying to pick people he never personally met out of a major city crowd via driving by streets, Peter thinks that this is the best way to go about finding these would-be superstars. This is why Ozpin is the one who runs the whole show by the way. As he continues his search, he believes he spots them.

"Driver! Pull over! I think I see them!" he yelled at the driver, who sighs and pulls over on the side of the road. Peter opens the door and steps out of the back of the limo. As he closes the door, he crosses the road and walks into the park. They told him that they would be waiting on a bench at Hyde Park. The issue with that depiction of their location was that they are a lot of benches at that park. Also, he noticed that some of them were panting, like they just got done running. Could it be that they just got there too? What could they be doing that almost late for a meeting they set up themselves?

* * *

_A few hours earlier_

"You are not wearing that." Weiss told Yang assertively.

"Why not? What is wrong with this?" Yang asked the heiress.

"You DO know who we are meeting, right?" Weiss asked the blonde, wearing a jetstream black suit, her vest and tie both being ice colored.

"Yeah, that Port guy from Beacon Records." She stated.

"Yeah, we are meeting Mr. Port from Beacon Records, who is a professional. So why are you only wearing a tank-top and a pair of skinny jeans?"

Yang looks down to stare at her attire. She is wearing a yellow tank-top with the words 'Save a drum, bang a drummer' written on it with black letters and a messy font. The pants she's wearing are a pair of black torn skinny jeans as well as wearing a pair of black combat boots that look like something an actual soldier would wear for combat.

Yang looks back up at Weiss, whose eyebrow was raised. "I still fail to see the issue. I'm dressed like I was going to a show."

"My point exactly." Weiss told her. "We aren't doing a show. We are going to a meeting. You need formal clothing, like a dress or something."

"I'm not wearing a dress." Yang responded, shaking her head.

"Why not?"

"It's not my style."

"Okay, what IS your style?"

Yang in response points at herself, referring to what she is currently wearing.

"Yeah Yang, sorry about me telling you this but your style isn't professional. At all."

"Well, what should I be wearing? That isn't a dress, that is." The blonde asked.

"I don't know, suits aren't exclusively for men. You could wear a suit." Weiss pointed out, waving her hand down in a motion to show that she is wearing one right now.

"And where can I get fitted for a suit and have it made in time for this meeting?"

"Why do you need to get your own suit? You can just take one of my suits."

This causes Yang to chuckle. "Yeah, sorry Weiss. I'm not fitting in one of your suits anytime soon."

"Why won't you?"

"Firstly, because of this." Then she hovers her hand over her head, then over Weiss's head to show the height difference. In response, Weiss grumbled about something under her breath.

"Secondly, because of these." She then pats her shoulders before placing her hands on Weiss's shoulders and pats them. She admits to herself that she can't argue that either.

"And lastly, and I think this is the most important reason, because of these babies." To which Yang then takes in a handful of her own sizable breasts. This course of action causes the ice princess to blush furiously and look over to the side, the baby blue paint on the wall suddenly becoming interesting.

Now, this is an odd time to mention this, but let's talk about repetition. Repetition is when you do something over and over again, as you all likely know already. People who play in bands know this word by heart, since a lot of songs repeats the same beats over and over again. After a while, no matter how complex it may seem, playing the song will become muscle memory to these musicians. This also can cause people to unconsciously repeat patterns the brain may have picked up on that the host may not have consciously be aware of.

This concludes Yang's excuse for why after grabbing her chest her arms reach over to Weiss's lack of chest and held them firmly in her palms and squeezed them.

They stayed like this for a while. Weiss due to the shock that her breasts are being groped by Yang and Yang due to fear that if she lets go that the ice princess will awaken from the frozen state she is in and then  _the pain will begin_.

After a couple of seconds and deciding the longer she held on the worse it was going to be, she chose to let go. In the back of her head Yang asked 'Why did I not want to let go?'

Weiss continues to stay still and motionless, to which Yang concluded that this was due to her being in shock. But actually, it was now due to confusion as Weiss wondered 'Why did I not want her to let go?'

Before either of them can answer their own question, they hear clapping outside the door. They both slowly turn their head to the door to see Blake standing outside of it, clapping slowly and smirking.

"Great job Yang, you're as smooth as sandpaper." She said smugly.

They both respond to her statement by blushing hotly, Yang's cheeks turning pink while Weiss's face is redder than Ruby's namesake.

"H-how long have you b-been standing there?" Yang asked Blake, stuttering from embarrassment.

She grins in response to the question "Long enough to know that I'm not interrupting something private."

Weiss, choosing that she can't take it anymore, covers her face in her head in a vain attempt of the 'I can't see you, you can't see me' technique.

Blake, wearing a fancy black suit with a matching tie and vest, scans over Yang's outfit and raises her eyebrow.

"You're wearing that to the meeting?"

"Um… Not anymore… D-Do you have something I can wear?" Yang asked Blake shyly.

Blake nods her head "Yeah, I should have something you can fit into. Follow me." She tells her as she waves her over before turning around and walking away, Yang following behind her.

This leaves Weiss standing alone in the room, hands still pressed against her face. She just stands there, wondering a lot of things.

' _What the fuck was that?_ '

' _Did she lose her mind?'_

' _Why did she do that?_ '

' _Why didn't I want her to stop?_ '

' _Why did I want_ more _?_ '


	5. Two People, Two Reactions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss and Yang react to what happened earlier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people, Wolfe here! As I have stated previously, I would like to thank Arieko for the shout-out she gave this story a couple of days ago and I would like the welcome all the new followers I gained during that time. I also would like to thank those who left reviews on this story. As a stated like a broken record, I value your opinion as the reader and take them seriously. I would like to let you all know (for those who don't know yet) that I have personally responded to all the reviews I gotten over this story. I have posted all the replies on my blog (besides the one I made for Arieko, I sent that one though private messaging so I could personally thank them for the shout-out as well as the review.). Link to my blog is on my author page, since every time I try to post it on the story it never works.
> 
> Also, thanks to everyone who have gotten this story to over 600 views. I would've never guessed that this story would have this many views. It makes me happy that so many people are reading and enjoying this, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Wolfe signing off.

_Every corner, every city_

_There's a place where life's a little easy_

_Little Hennessy, laid back and cool_

_Every hour, cause it's all good_

_Leave all the stress from the world outside_

_Every wrong done will be alright_

_Nothing but peace, love, and street passion_

_Every ghetto needs a thug mansion_

Blake sits on the corner of her bed, playing the acoustic guitar along with the song, body rocking in beat to it. While she gets lost to the music playing from her laptop, Yang looks inside her closet for some more 'formal' clothing for the meeting with Port today at the park.

"Oh know Blake, I always seem to forget that you're into rap and hip-pop, let alone that you used to be a rapper yourself. Then I walk into your room and hear your laptop blasting out 2Pac, and I start to remember." She told her as she starts flinging clothes out of the closet and onto the floor below her.

"Got something against Mr. Shakur, Yang?" Blake asked her, raising an eyebrow and smirking.

"Oh no, I know better than talking smack about the King of West Coast Rap around you." Yang responded in jest.

"Damn straight." She replied, nodding as she continued to play along with the song. "By the way, is there a better way to look through my clothes without throwing them all around?"

"Probably." Yang said honestly, coming out of the closet to look at her with a smile on her face. "But is there a way that is as fun?"

"You won't be asking that when you are cleaning this stuff up." Blake told her, setting the guitar back on its stand as she walks over to the laptop to pause the music.

"Anyway" she then said, facing Yang "want to explain what exactly I walked into earlier?"

Immediately, Yang tenses up from the question and blushes, cheeks as red as her sister's namesake.

"I-I-I d-don't know what you m-mean…?" she stutters out, looking away from Blake.

"Oh, you do know what I mean Yang. I am talking about you getting a handful of breasts." Blake answers, grinning. "Funny that is how it went down, since you have so much more to grab."

"Th-that's lewd Blake!" she shouts at her, blushing furiously. "And it w-was an accident…"

"One" Blake says, counting on her fingers "You out of  _all_  of us don't have the right to complain about something being lewd. Two, how do you do that shit by accident? And last but not least, don't dodge the question. What happened?"

"D-Didn't you say you saw what we were doing?" Yang asked her.

"Yeah, but I want to know your point of view." She told Yang.

"Well… Basically, she was saying that I shouldn't be wearing this to the meeting."

"Naturally."

"Why 'naturally'? What is wrong with me wearing this Does it not look good?" the blonde asked, raising an eyebrow as her blush slowly fades away.

"Oh no, you look great in it. It's just not very professional." Blake answered.

"We are a rock band, Blake. Why look professional?"

"Because even Ozzy Osborne wore a suit to meetings with his label, and he is anything but formal. If the fucking Prince of Darkness can get dressed for these meetings, so can us."

"…You have a point."

"Yes I do." She stated "Now, back on topic. She was discussing about your attire, and then…?"

"Well, she suggested that I would wear one of her suits, which I laughed the idea off. She was asking why I wouldn't do it, and I was showing her that it won't fit me. First I mentioned the height… then the shoulders… and then… then…" Yang hesitated to finish the explanation.

* * *

"…then that's when my sister groped you, right?" Ruby asked Weiss, who was pacing quickly back and forward across her room as Ruby, wearing a black suit with a rose-red vest and tie, was looking down at her paper as she scribbles some doodles to pass the time.

"Yes!" Weiss exclaimed loudly "She just reached over and… fondled me. It was awful, tragic, shocking!"

"Likely an accident." Ruby adds on.

Weiss quickly stops pacing and turns to face her. "Excuse me?"

Ruby sighs before looking up from her paper to stare at her. "I said Yang likely grabbed you by accident."

"How does someone GRABS another woman's breasts by accident?" the heiress asked her, leaning forward with her hands on her hips and a raised eyebrow. "Hmm?"

"Well, for starters, it helps to be Yang in that situation. Makes it more likely for it to happen, that's for sure."

"Oh really now? Has she done that to you?" Weiss asked.

"Done what to me?"

"You know, has she grabbed your breasts and squeezed them before by accident?"

"Well…" she said slowly, tapping the end of her pen on her cheek. "I remember there was that  _one_  night where she groped me while you and Blake were out buying equipment for the band…" she continued saying before chuckling, grinning like her older sister. "But that wasn't in any way on accident." She told her before giggling like a schoolgirl.

Weiss leaned back after that statement, making a sound someone would make after watching someone vomit with a disgusted look on her face. "Oh my Oum, surely you jest?"

"I do Weiss, and don't call me Shirley." She told her, chuckling afterwards from her reaction.

She sighs, pressing the palm of her hands over her eyes. "I remember when I first met you. You were a sweet, innocent girl who thought kissing was the most perverted thing you could do with her lover."

"Sorry about that Weiss, that was inappropriate and wrong of me." She told her, giving her the signature puppy dog eyes that always work when Weiss stares into them when she is mad at Ruby. And it would've again if her eyes wasn't still covered.

"Yeah, it'll take more than an 'I'm sorry' to wipe away the mental images of Yang on top of you and… eww." She finished her statement as she shivered at the thought.

"See? Now my sister groping you doesn't seem so bad." She told her, giving up on the puppy dog face.

Weiss removed her hand from her eyes to stare into hers.

"THAT is why she said it?"

"Yeah, you know how if you stub your toe that you get someone to punch her arm so you won't focus on the pain in your toe? That was what I was kinda doing."

Weiss sighs deeply. "Thanks for the help Ruby."

"That's what friends are for!" Ruby chirped, a huge smile present on her face.

"Anyway, do you believe that? That it was on accident, I mean." She asked her, back to pacing again.

"Totally, she would NEVER do that to you or anyone. She has more respect of other people's bodies than that."

"Ruby… we are talking about someone who in  _every_  show; walks away from the drum set, walks over to where I'm standing, picks me up, and then  _throws me into the crowd._ "

"Okay, in her defense, it's always hilarious." She said as she laughs at the times where she did that.

"Glad you find it just as amusing as your sister."

"Also, throwing you into a crowd is one thing. But fondling you without your permission? No, she would never do that on purpose."

"You believe that?"

"Yeah, I bet you that the next time you see her she will be begging for your forgiveness."

She stops pacing next to a table, turning to face her. "Thanks for letting me vent in her room Ruby."

"Well, I don't think 'you barging me unannounced and starting to shout about how you were violated by a brute' isn't really 'letting you in' but you are still welcome." She told her as she looks back down at her paper and goes back to drawing.

Weiss chuckles at that. "Sorry about that by the way, I seem to just get worked up by the dumbest things, and so frequently too. Hell, if this keeps up I might actually sna-" she stops mid-sentence as she places her hand on Ruby's desk, feeling something nasty on top of it. Ruby doesn't notice Weiss's sudden stopping as she hums happily as she doodles.

"Ruby…" Weiss said slowly.

"Yeah?" she asked, not looking up from her paper.

"Your desk is  _wet and sticky…_ " she told her, her whole body starting to shake.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that. I spilled some soda over there while earlier. Never got around to cleaning it up yet. Might do it after the meeting." She told her as she looked up, noticing her shaking. "Umm… You okay there?"

" _Wet and sticky is very icky… Sticky and wet makes Momma Weiss upset…"_

"I… don't know how to respond to that." Ruby told her, staring at her worryingly.

" _Ruby…"_  she said gratingly, a twitch starting to form on her face.

"Wait, did you just call yourself  _Momma_  Weiss?" she asked her, confusion clearly visible on her face.

" _Clean it all up please… for Momma Weiss…"_

"Uhh…" she said, slowly placing her pen and paper on the bed next to her. "Are you sure I should right now? I am in the suit after all…" she spoke slowly. In response to that, she starts to shake harder, like a volcano about ready to erupt.

"Uh oh…" ' _This isn't good…_ ' she thought to herself.

* * *

Yang walks out of the closet in a black tuxedo, in an eggshell white vest and a black bowtie to match. She spins around in front of Blake before asking her "How do I look?"

"You look so fancy." She told her, smiling.

"Oh, I already know that." She said, grinning goofily. "I mean, does it look tight anywhere?"

"Umm…" She scans Yang over carefully and closely. It surprising fits her greatly, better than she expected. The sleeves and the pants are the right length, nothing looks to be too tight or too loose anywhere, and it even seems to fit Yang's sizable bust quite nicely. If this were a movie, Blake would describe this event as a 'Deus Ex Machina'. "It looks perfect on you Yang."

She lets out a sigh of relieve. "Oh, that's good. I don't think I could've gotten fitted in time to meet this Port guy."

"Neither do I." she agreed, nodding.

"So, you think that Weiss will forgive me?" Yang asked Blake.

She nods again. "Of course, I think she knows that you didn't mean it."

"You do?"

"Of course I do Yang. Hell, I'm bet you she has already calmed down about it."

Suddenly, both Yang and Blake tenses up as they hear a loud, ear-piercing shriek come from down the hall that was loud enough to where Blake was shocked that it didn't break any mirrors or glasses. After the ringing stops a few seconds later, they both realized who it was that screamed.

"…she is probably mad about something else…?" Blake tried to suggest continently, but it came out nervously.

Yang closes her eyes and starts to whimper. "I am  _so_  dead…"


	6. Preparing for the Meeting Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang is trapped in the closet and Weiss is chained to a desk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, Wolfe here with this new chapter. Once again, I would like to thank everyone for the support you guys have shown so far! This has been very great, and I am happy you all are enjoying this so far. Some of you have left reviews on the last chapter, and I will let you know that I responded to all of them on my blog. Link to the blog should be at wolfemollenkopf . tumblr . com (no spaces). It will be under 'Wolfe Replies 002'. Also, I am going to dedicate this chapter to Dragxon, who was one of the three who guessed the reference from the last chapter but he wanted me to just keep working on this instead of a prompt of his choice. Thanks for the positive comments about the story you left in the PM, and sorry again about the length of this story. I promise when we get these girls on the label that chapters of this saga will be longer.
> 
> Thanks as always for the support and I hope you enjoy the chapter. Wolfe signing off.

As the gang gets ready to head out for the meeting, Blake chose to make an executive decision by herself. She realized that if Weiss was still mad at Yang and Yang was uncomfortable around Weiss, this would affect the meeting greatly and it would make them look bad. After all, no label would want to keep up a band that looks like they are going through problems between its fellow band members. She also knew that she wasn't going to get them to face each other easily since they just one shriek with anger a little bit ago and the other one…

Blake turns around to face the closet, scared lilac eyes clearly visible in between the screen cracks of the closet door.

…well, let's just say R Kelly wrote a song about her current situation. She sighs as she lies down on her bed. After looking up at the white ceiling for a few seconds, she decided that she is going to need some help if she wanted them to deal with this problem today. She reaches for her cell phone and starts texting Ruby. Her would be plan was for her going to deal with Yang and help her come out of the closet while Ruby deals with Weiss and… whatever is happening to her now. She shivered slightly when she remembered how loud her scream was. What the heck set her off? Maybe Ruby would know more about what's going on.

After sending the message, she slides her phone into her pocket and sits up to try to get Yang back into reality. As she walks over to the closet, she sees her eyes dart away from the closet door. Great, this is going to be difficult. As Blake makes it to the closet, she sighs before knocking on the door and speaking.

"Yang, could you come out of the closet please."

"No Blake, I'm not coming out!" she shouts form the closet.

"Yang, seriously, just come out of the closet."

"No, I'm never coming out!" she told her.

"Come on, this is insane and you know it."

"Not leaving, stop trying to make me please." Yang asked.

Blake sighs again, rubbing her temples with her middle and index fingers. "Yang, come on. You can't stay in the closet forever. You need to come out sooner or later. I would prefer sooner over later by the way."

"Leave me alone Blake!"

"I can't leave you alone if you won't come out of the closet, Yang."

"Not my problem!"

For the third time, Blake sighs deeply. 'This is going to take a while…' She looks down at her phone in her pocket, wondering if Ruby is having any luck.

* * *

As Weiss starts to wake up, Ruby prepares for the worst humanity has to offer. Everything was going so well. Ruby was writing, she was humming, and she was feeling good. However, out of nowhere Weiss breaks into her room and starts shouting and yelling about how her sister was a brute and a monster and that she should feel bad for knowing her. After calming her down, learning what happened, and explaining how Yang wouldn't just start molesting people, she thought everything was said and done and she could go back to drawing.

Then  _it_  came out.

She doesn't know exactly what it is, but she knows it calls itself 'Momma Weiss' and that it is  _fucking spooky._  She thought Weiss was bad when she was angry or livid, but now she learns the truth that sometimes, after a series of bad things happens to her,  _it_  can take over and she becomes something Stanley Kubrick would create to disturb the viewing audience. While wondering if she was more  _The Shining_  type of disturbing or more of  _A Clockwork Orange_  type, Weiss speaks up.

"Umm Ruby… Why am I handcuffed to the desk?"

This causes Ruby to jump and shout in surprise, causing Weiss to be confused by what's going on. After her yelp, Ruby starts to shake and slowly turns to face her. As Weiss stares at her face, she can tell that all the color in her face is seemingly drained out and she has a look in her silver eyes she can only describe as pure fear.

"I-Is that y-y-you Momma…?"

Now, Weiss is lost. She is officially lost in between the couch cushions with $1.74 in loose change and a half chewed doggie biscuit.

"Ruby… Are you okay? Do you… need me to get you anything? Because I can't do that, since you know… I'm kind of handcuffed to a desk right now. Speaking of which,  _why_  am I handcuffed to a desk?"

"Y-You don't know…?" she asked.

"If I did, I wouldn't be asking you dolt."

This causes Ruby to widen her eyes in shock for a second before grinning her goofy grin, all the color suddenly reappearing in her face as she dashes over to where Weiss is handcuffed and hugs her tightly, almost causing Weiss' ribs to break. It seems like these type of bear hugs run in the family.

"Weiss! I missed you sososososososo _sooo_  very much! I am so happy you're back!" she exclaimed loudly, nuzzling against her and rocking happily from side to side.

"Where did I go exactly?" she asked before adding on. "And let go of me before I run out of air."

Ruby lets go of her death grip around Weiss, mumbling a 'sorry' as Weiss takes in a gulp of air to replace the air that was squeezed out of her lungs moments ago.

"So, where happened exactly to cause… this?" she asked Ruby as she shakes her handcuffed hand, producing a rattling sound.

"It took over you." She told her ominously.

"It…?"

"Do you want to know what it is?"

Weiss nods.

Ruby shakes her head. "You don't want to know what it is."

Weiss starts to shake her head with Ruby, wanting to hurry this chat so she can get these handcuffs off.

"Anyways, who cares? It's gone now and you're back!" Ruby cheers happily.

"Hooray, now can I get these off?" she asked her.

"Of course Weiss, good to have you back again by the way." Ruby chirped, getting the key to the cuffs out as Weiss thought of something.

"Um… Ruby…"

"Yes Weiss?"

"Where did you get these?" Weiss asked.

"Oh, I stole them from Yang." She told her.

Deciding that that is as far as she wants to dig into that, she chose to leave it at that. As Ruby frees her from the cuffs, they hear a buzzing sound. As Ruby picks up her phone from the table and reads whatever text she received. After finishing the text, she asks Weiss a question.

"Hey, could you do me a favor and sit on the couch in there for a second? I need to help Blake with something and I will be right back."

"Sure, I'll do that." She replied, rubbing her wrists from the handcuffs that were on them earlier. As Ruby walks away to go see Blake, Weiss heads back into the living room and lies down on the couch, waiting for them to come back. While lying down, she wonders what exactly Blake needed Ruby for.

* * *

"Come on Yang, you gotta come out of the closet." Blake told her for what seems like the millionth time.

"Nope, not happening." Yang replied.

"Yang, don't you think this has gone long enough? It's time to come out."

"…I'm not coming out."

Blake takes in a deep sigh before pulling out her phone, deciding to text Ruby for back-up. It looks like they need to do this with force. "Yes you are Yang, you need to. Nobody will be mad at you when you do. I promise."

"But Weiss…"

"Weiss doesn't think of you differently. Can you at least let me in? So we can talk face to face?" Blake asked, hoping that this will work.

"…no tricks?" Yang asked.

"No tricks." Blake said, like a liar.

"…Okay, you can come in."

Blake smiles as she claps her hand. Finally, they are making progress. As Blake slowly opens to door, she sees Yang huddled up in the far corner of the closet in the fettle position. Blake does feel bad for Yang, but she needs to get out of here. For everyone's sakes, including her own. As Blake steps into the closet, she slowly makes her way over to where Yang is sitting. As she makes it there, she starts to sit down next to her, patting her on the back gently.

"Hey there Yang." She said gently.

"H-hey Blake." Yang replied.

"How are you doing?"

"Pretty good… safe."

Blake does have to admit, it does feels pretty safe in the closet. It's almost like its own little world. A world without all the bad things their world has to offer. It's just them, a few hangers, some clothes, and nothing else but pure safety.

"Yeah… it is really nice in here." She tells her honestly.

"See? What have I been saying?" she replied, a smile seeming to form on her face. "Yang's always right."

Blake chuckled at that remark. "I don't know about always, but you are right about this closet. It makes you feel… safe."

As she starts to get more comfortable next to Yang, she starts to think that she might that been wrong this whole time. Maybe the best place to be in was the closet. Maybe it's the real world that she needs to stay away from. As she starts to smile faintly, she starts to think about the future she will have with Yang in the closet. Hopefully, nobody will try to get them out, and if they do they won't be as stubborn as she was with Yang.

"Hey Blake! Blake? Where are you?" Ruby asked to the seemingly empty room.

Blake sighs deeply.  _Son of a bitch._


	7. Preparing for the Meeting Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More people go to the closet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, Wolfe here again and sorry for the delay. I have been recovering from surgery for the past few days and have been unable to work on anything. Also, the next two things that I will post on here will be one-shots and not updates to this story. One will be a secret santa gift and the other will be one of the reward stories I promised from that thing I did a couple of chapters ago. So until those are done, this isn't going to be updated. Just a heads-up to you all. Wolfe signing off.

_How could this happen to me_

_I made my mistakes_

_I've got nowhere to run_

_The night goes on_

_As I'm fading away_

_I'm sick of this life_

_I just wanna scream_

_How could this happen to me_

Weiss sits on the leather couch idly staring at nothing in particular, whistling a nice little tone as she taps her foot erratically and spinning her thumbs around each other as her hands rest on her lap. She has been doing this for a while now. If she would have to tell someone an exact time, it would be… just about 13 minutes and 34 seconds.

35\. 36. 37.

Of course she wasn't keeping track of the time however, that just wasn't her style. Ruby told her that she would be right back, and she trusts Ruby. She trusts Ruby and Ruby said she would be right back. Right back. Those were her words. Her own words. 'I need to help Blake with something and I will be  _right back._ ' was her words exactly, word for word.

49\. 50. 51.

The time is increasing steadily. This isn't bothering Weiss at all. Not in the slightest. Why would it? It isn't like they are having the single most important meeting in any of their lives is happening in a couple of hours and it seems like everyone has just  _fucked off_  somewhere leaving her to sit in the living room. By herself.  _Alone._

14 minutes for 3 seconds. 4. 5. 6.

Weiss's whistling slowly starts to stop sounding like a nice little tone and is turning into a sound music files makes when the data is being corrupted in front of your very eyes. This isn't an issue though, since she knows Ruby is going to be coming back any moment surely. Surely. Who cares if her foot is starting to tap the hardwood floor faster than a dog's hind legs when it is trying to remove fleas from its fur? Where's the problem with stopping her thumb spinning to just squeeze her hands as tightly as possible? What's the big deal with the fact that, yes, she  _is_  keeping track of the time because Oum dammit that dolt should have came back here a long time ago with Blake and hopefully Yang in tow so they go on with this  _fucking_  show? Weiss takes in a deep and heavy sigh as she looks at the clock.

2:06. It is currently 2:06 p.m. She sat here at 1:51 p.m. That's a fifteen minute difference. Fifteen minutes. Fifteen minutes of sitting around and doing nothing but waiting. Fifteen whole minutes of waiting when she was told that Ruby would be right back. She was told that by Ruby fifteen minutes ago. At 1:51 p.m. And now it's 2:06 p.m. It was then she chose to end the waiting. She had enough of this shit. She was going to get up from this chair and find out what the fuck is going on in this place and they are going to go to this meeting and everything will be happily ever after.

She rises up from the leather couch and makes her way to Blake's room. Whatever is going on over there, it is going to stop. This isn't the time to be wasting time, this is time for action! That action is leaving this place and actually start going to this meeting. As she gets closer to the door, she does wonder what they are doing that is taking so freaking long. Stopping at the door itself, she starts banging on it while shouting at it.

"Ruby! Blake! Get out here this instant!" she demands from the other side of the door, pounding her fist into it again as she waits for a response. After the getting one after waiting a second, she repeats what she did to Ruby's room and just barges inside to find…

Nobody.

Absolutely nobody.

 _ **What the fuck**_.

Where did they go? Where could they have even gone to?

* * *

" _Um… Ruby?"_

" _Yes Weiss?"_

" _Where did you get these?"_

" _Oh, I stole them from Yang."_

*BUZZ*

As Ruby was removing the handcuffs from Weiss's wrist, her eyes widen as she could hear a vibration from the table that the heiress was cuffed to. After getting them off her, she reaches over to grab the phone and looks at the screen. On it was a message from Blake.

'Situation with Yang isn't going well. Going to need your help.'

She groans internally. Yang can be  _very_  difficult at times, and sadly this seems to be one of those times. After putting the phone in her pocket, she looks over at Weiss.

"Hey, could you do me a favor and sit on that couch for a second? I need to help Blake with something and I will be right back." She asked her, hoping she would comply.

"Sure, I'll do that." She responded, rubbing your wrist from the handcuffs as she walks away.

Smiling, Ruby turns towards the hallway and walks over to Blake's room as Weiss makes her way to the couch in the living room. As Ruby goes down the hall, she tries to think of what the issue was with Yang. Okay, well, she  _knows_  what the issue is technically. It is most likely from what she did to Weiss earlier. However, what she is doing that is causing Blake enough problems where she needs back-up is something she is trying to wrap her brain around. She doesn't have much time to think of a situation as she has already come to the door.

"Hey Blake!" she chirps as she opens the door...

…only to discover that the room is completely empty. Hm

"Hm." She hums. ' _What a surprise'_  Ruby thought to herself.

"Blake?" she asks the empty bedroom again. "Where are you?"

Once again, the room seems to be empty with not a single noise being muttered in response to her question.

"Hm." She hums to herself again. She could've sworn that Blake would be in her room. Maybe Blake went to Yang's room?

After looking around the room for a few minutes, she decided that they are most likely are in Yang's room.

"Well, I guess I should check Yang's room now…" she thought to herself out loud while starts to head out of the room.

"Yeah, you should go do that." Ruby heard Yang's voice say from inside the room.

This causes Ruby to quickly turn around and look into the empty room again, questioning how empty it actually is.

"Dammit Yang." she heard… Blake say? Why didn't Blake respond to her earlier? Why is she hiding?

"Huh? What did I do?" Yang asked as Ruby starting walking back into the room.

"What do you mean 'what did I do'?  _You fucked it up_."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did!" she shouts at Yang in a hushed tone. "She was going to walk away if you didn't say anything."

"What do you mean 'was'? I bet you she walked out of here already." Yang told her as Ruby leans on the wall next to the closet door, a grin present on her face.

"How much are you willing to bet sis?" Ruby asked Yang.

"Crap." Was Yang's answer.

"Confound it Yang." Blake muttered out loud.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault!"

"It was SO all your fault."

"Yeah, it pretty much was your fault." Ruby confirms. "By the way, why are you two in the closet?"

"It's safe in here." Yang answered.

"Uh huh." Ruby replied. "And you Blake? What's your excuse, since you were the one who was purpose to… not let this happen."

Silence befell upon the room for a few seconds.

"…there isn't an excuse for my behavior." Blake answered honestly, no doubt hanging her head in shame behind that closet door. Ruby lets out a sigh before speaking.

"So… Yang and Blake, why don't you step out of the closet for me?"

""No."" they both said at the same time.

"Why not?" Ruby then whined.

""Safety reasons.""

"What in Oum's name do you need to be safe from?" Ruby asked.

Suddenly, they all hear a loud banging on the door and shouting, making Ruby to jump out of her skin.

"Ruby! Blake! Get out here this instant!" they heard Weiss shout through the door. After hearing Weiss yell, Ruby swings the closet door open and runs in the closet and hides with Yang and Blake.

"Welcome to the closet sister." Yang tells Ruby.

* * *

Weiss stares into the empty bedroom, mouth gaping slightly and eyebrow twitching slightly.  _How_ is the only question floating around Weiss's head. How is it empty? She heard Ruby shout Blake's name and open her door. She came in there, Blake and Ruby were in there. They didn't see them walk out of the room. They are no windows in here. They are no secondary doors. One way in, and one way out. So where are they at?

Weiss walks around the room and tries to find them. After looking under the covers of the bed and the bed itself (to no prevail), she decides that the closet was the next logical guess. She makes her way over to the closet as she peers into it through the frames. If someone was in there, they are doing a good job of hiding.

"Hello? Anyone in there?" she speaks to the closet door as she knocks on it, eyebrow arching in curiosity. If anyone is in this room, they  _have_  to be in here. They is nowhere else to hide.

"Nobody's home." Yang responds, followed by the sound of someone slapping their own hand over their mouth.

Weiss's face expression from that response can be best described as a combination of a glare and a look of utter shock. Did Yang just seriously attempted to get me to walk away by telling me she wasn't in there? Was she joking?

"Are you fucking serious right now? Are you for real?" Blake asks Yang angrily, completely baffled by what just happened.

"What in the  _actual fuck_  is wrong with you Yang?" Ruby questioned just as angrily.

"Sorry, sorry! I wasn't thinking." She apologized defensively.

"Maybe you should start thinking more often then." Blake told her bitterly.

"Un-fucking-believable." Ruby grumbled to herself as Yang apologizes again.

"I'm super sorry about this you guys…"

""You should be."" They replied together, causing Yang to whimper like a puppy that was caught peeing on the carpet.

Unannounced to them, Weiss's eyebrow started to do the twitching thing again.

_THIS is what they have been doing this whole time?!_

"Guys…" Weiss starts out saying to them.

"Um… yes?" Ruby asked

"You all have three seconds to get out of the closet on your own accord… One…" Weiss starts counting.

"Does she think she can force us all out of here by herself?" Blake asked the group.

"Two…"

"Nah." Yang denies the assumption. "If she even tries, it's not going to work."

* * *

 

Doors… One of humanity's greatest inventions. Doors are something that the Egyptians first created at the demands of their pharaohs during the Ancient days of man that has stuck around with us every step of our way. From the Chinese, to the Romans, to the Greeks, the Hebrews, the French, the Spanish, and so many more civilizations has doors all over their lands, all of which are different. Some were made of wood, some made of metal, others made of stone, and even some were ajar. Doors can be open in many ways too.

Some have handles to grab, to which you either push or pull. Others have knobs you have to turn in certain directions. Some even have to be open by button presses. However, one way that have always been around to open doors have been to just go straight through the fuckers. A great example of that opening method is Ruby, Yang, and Blake going through a wooden door after making the grave mistake of letting Weiss count to three.

All three of them groan in pain as they slowly get off each other and back onto their feet. As they turn around, they see Weiss pointing down the hallway, tapping her feet on the floor.

"Car. Now." Weiss orders them, to which they followed obediently. After they walk out of the hallway, Weiss lets out a sigh as she walks out of the room.

"Finally, we can get to the fucking meeting." She said matter-of-factly.


	8. Heading to the Meeting Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake slams the door on Yang's face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, Wolfe here and holy crap it's been a while hasn't it? About... a month I believe. Huge apologies to everyone, but the month of January hasn't been a good month. Laptop troubles, internet connection troubles, college troubles, health troubles, so many troubles happening. However, this won't stop me! Also, I recently posted on my blog my vision of what RWBY's first album would be. I would link it on here, but this site hasn't been kind when it comes to linking things. Anyways, I won't drone on up here for much longer since you haven't seen this story for a month after all. Thank you all again for reading this and liking it, and I hope to see a review from as many of you as possible.
> 
> Wolfe signing off.

As the closet trio descends down their walk of shame to the car, Blake slowly started to realize something. They have made absolutely zero progress in their plan. To be quite honest, they might have gone into the negative percentages. Not only is Yang still afraid of Weiss and Weiss is still angry at Yang, now she's angry at both her and Ruby as well. Needless to say, they fucked up. Now she needs a Plan B and fast. Blake looks over her shoulder and sees Weiss isn't following them, but actually going into her room. She is most likely calming down, which is a great idea from her point of view. This means that only she, Ruby, and Yang are currently heading to the car. The four-seater car they drive. The car where they only have a driver's seat, shotgun, and a back seat where the two people are forced to sit close to each other due to the equipment.

Suddenly, Plan B is formed.

Blake suddenly dashes down the hallway, snapping both Yang and Ruby out of their funk. As she runs, Blake shouts something out that only they and the people who traveled with them would understand the meaning behind.

"Tagger's Choice!"

Now, for those of you who don't know, Tagger's Choice is where a group of people get to race towards something and whoever tags the thing first gets to choose everything. If it's time for dinner and someone shouts tagger's choice, the first person to touch the counter gets to choose what's for dinner, when dinner is served, who sits where, etc. In this case, whoever is the first one to touch the car gets to choose everything about the car. This includes the seating arrangements inside the car.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Yang shouts, referring to Blake's head start as she starts running towards her. Ruby joins in on the chase as well, already pasting her older sister. 'Just as planned' Blake thought to herself as she looks back again to see Ruby past Yang, grinning. As Blake grabs the doorknob, she immediately turns it and swings the door open with her weight as she slams into it. Quickly, she spins herself around and hides behind it and waits for the moment to strike. The time came instantly when Ruby rushes out the door. As soon as she sprints out, Blake slams the door shut, right in Yang's face.

*BAM*

"Oww…" Yang groans out as she hits the hardwood floor, causing another *BAM* and Blake to cringe. It seems the phrase 'shutting the door in her face' was way too accurate to either Blake or Yang's liking. As soon as she tells herself that that was for the good of the team, she flees from the scene and shouts at Ruby.

"Ruby, remember our plan to fix things! Make Weiss and Yang sit in the back!"

Ruby turns around, grins, and salutes Blake before going back to her full sprint as she turns and jumps down a whole flight of stairs. Blake stops in front of the elevator and presses the down button. She doesn't have to try to win anymore, since she has already won. As the door opens, she walks through it, turns around, and pushes the ground floor button and the door closes in front of her.

* * *

As Weiss finishes a quick make-up job, she can still be called 'on edge'. Frankly, you would too if you were to be put into her shoes. I mean, with a huge deal with a record company coming up, your friends/band mates collectively losing their minds and locking themselves into closets, which in turn causes you to lose your mind. However, she does admit that she did give them a hard time back there. I mean, what she did wasn't exactly 'nice'. Some would say it was 'rude', 'mean', or even 'borderline barbaric'. Personally Weiss thinks those last voices are being overly dramatic, but that is just her personal opinion. But still, the point is that they definitely aren't actively out to ruin both her and their own lives.

*BAM*

"Oww…"

*BAM*

…maybe.

As she finishes fixing herself, she goes to most likely fix Yang. As she heads around the corner, she sees the blonde brute in the fetal position on the ground, the palms of her hands covering her face as she groans. Seeing her like that, Weiss almost felt her heart break then and there. She couldn't explain why, but she felt like she didn't have enough time to think about it as see runs over to check on her quickly.

"Are you okay down there?" the ice princess asks Yang, who in turn shakes her head slowly.

"I hurt…" she whimpers out as Weiss gets on her knees and pets her gently.

"There there… It's okay…" she coos softly to Yang as she moves her so her head is resting on her lap, stroking her fingers through her hair as gently as she can, humming to herself.

This moment stayed like this for a few seconds, and Weiss has absolutely no idea how it even happened. Even though she was still mad at Yang for… touching her, when she saw the golden beauty on the ground all curled up and whimpering in pain she could feel her heart aching in agony. It was physically painful seeing her like that, and she would do anything in her power to make her feel better. She doesn't know where this urge came from, but she isn't worried about that now. Currently, Yang is all that matters right now.

"Sorry…" Yang mumbles out, snapping Weiss out of it.

"Huh?" Weiss responded idly, blinking multiple times before speaking again. "Sorry for what?"

"For… you know, grabbing you… I'm so sorry…" Yang told her, looking away in shame.

"Oh, I don't mind." She replied almost instantly.

"Really?" the drummer asked, looking up at her with a shocked expression.

"Well, okay, I do mind." She corrected herself. "But, I forgive you. I know you didn't do it on purpose."

As she told her that, Yang let out a sigh of relief. "Oh thank god." She said. "I thought you hated me forever."

"Ah Yang, I could never hate you." She told her, continuing to play with Yang's hair.

"Thanks Weiss…" she said softly, moving closer towards her.

After Weiss muttered a 'you're welcome', they continue to stay in this for a few more seconds, because neither of them actually wanted to leave this position. However, they really didn't know really know why. Yang assumed it was because she was still in pain while Weiss thought she still needed to be cared for. But, if you were to see them now, Weiss playing with Yang's hair as she cuddles closer to her, both of them staring into each other's eyes… Well, only one word can describe that…

"Um Weiss… I think we need to go to the car now…" Yang reminded her.

…and that word will have to wait, because there are more pressing issues at hand currently.

"Oh crap, you're right." Weiss said, suddenly stopping playing with Yang's hair as Yang slowly gets herself back on her feet, afterwards choosing to give Weiss a helping hand. Turning to take it, Weiss grabs Yang's hand to which Yang pulls Weiss immediately back onto her feet. "We should hurry up, I bet they are waiting on us." She added as she walks to the door.

"Thanks again for all that." Yang said again as she followed the heiress.

"You'll always be welcome Yang." She replied, opening the door and holding it open for her. "And don't worry about that mean old door, I'll protect you." She added cheekily, a grin present on her face.

Yang rolls her eyes as she walks through the door. "Oh geez, thank you so much." She said sarcastically.

As Yang continues to walk ahead of her, Weiss watches her walk away. As she does, her eyes start to drift down towards her hips as she sways them naturally from slide to slide as she walks down the hall. To say that they hypnotized her would be an understatement to say the least. Suddenly she again snaps herself out of it and shakes her head rapidly.

Where are all these thoughts and actions coming from all of the sudden? She thought to herself before Yang shouted at her.

"Hey, you coming?" she could hear her ask from down the hall.

"Um, yeah!" she replied. "Just need to lock the door first! I'll meet you down there!" she called back to her down the hall.

"Stop shouting out there!" she heard their friend/groupie Nora yell from their room. "People are trying to sleep!"

"Wha- It's the afternoon Nora!" Weiss responded in a scorning tone.

"I still stand by my statement!"

"Burgh." Weiss groaned out as she walked the door and starts walking. "Fine, we are going." She told Nora.

"Thankies!" she said happily, and as they pasted their door she could've swore she heard Ren's signature sigh. As she continues down towards where Yang is holding the elevator open for her, she steps in and chooses to put those thoughts on hold… for now.


End file.
